Animal Crossing: NY Adventures
by DaBraxMan
Summary: A teenage homebody is sucked into his Animal Crossing game. There, he must live alongside his distrusting character and make friends with the locals. Animal Crossing is more alive than he thinks. Based on Animal Crossing (Population: Growing!) for the Nintendo Gamecube.
1. Prologue

A teenage boy was in his rocking chair. Boring enough for you? Well...too bad. That was his life. Every day. He did play video games every now and then, but his life was...slow-paced. Too slow paced? Certainly not. Ethan was a slow-paced fellow, so this slow-paced life suited him. Homeschooled and secluded from most people his age, his only social life was Animal Crossing and...hey! Animal Crossing! His weekly challenge!

He was reminded that very instant of his personal challenge to "visit" or "play" Animal Crossing for the Nintendo Gamecube at least once a week, every week, for all 52 weeks of the year. Going two years strong, he had to finish year number three. Where would be his pretend honor? It'd go down the pretend toilet! All of his life was pretend. No one but his stuffed animals would understand. Sometimes, during stressful moments, he talked to them as if they heard him...and occasionally he'd hold back a few words that could offend some of them (the word pet, for example). He didn't want them to leave his town because of something he said...especially not Kiki, who's practically his soul mate. I mean, he knew they weren't real...sometimes he thought he was really insane, but these were the only real friends he had within his grasp. He was a nobody who had nobody friends. Ethan didn't hardly exist either, as far as he was concerned.

Placing a few plushes of Animal Crossing characters in his chair to set the mood, the boy began to plug up the Wii. He intended for that red light on the Wii to flash on as usual...but he didn't intend a power pole crashing down on him through the roof while he was plugging the game in. With a zap, the boy's consciousness and his body disappeared in a flash.

An elderly mayor had his face scrunched in thought as he poked the strange alien corpse with his cane. His mind swirled with possibilities...could this creature be harmful? Benevolent? Could he possibly take over as mayor of the town someday? Quickly, the mayoral tortoise called for the local police force to come while he kept poking the body. N.Y., the quiet village, just got a little less quiet.

**That's the prologue! A new chapter will be up soon, I hope. I plan to update this story weekly...ish. By the way, I very much like Computerfan's way of having questions at the end of a chapter, so I think I'll do that, too, if he doesn't mind.**

**1: What do you think the police will do to the strange human that fell out of the sky?**

**2: How will the villagers respond? How will YOU respond? Do you think they know about Ethan already?**

**3: How did the power pole fall, do you think?**

**Chapter 1 should hopefully be here soon! Get ready!**


	2. 1: Dropping In

**A/N**

**Hey, guys! I'm back with the first chapter! Later chapters will be longer...in fact, I didn't know this was so short. BTW, lots of dialogue in a few chapters will be direct quotes from the games to keep it authentic. Be that as it may, later chapters will not follow this rule. Tom Nook will get most of it.**

**To answer some reviews...or...review, as the case may be.**

**MitziCrossing: Hey! I know who you are! You're new here, right? Yes, Ethan is my name...hehe...see the connection? XD Yes, so far, it's pretty short...I may have to revise my story just to get some length on the earlier chapters. One and two should've been merged...I have some chapters later that should be well over 1000 words. Thanks for reviewing!**

**On we go!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Copper, I'm so glad you could make it," wheezed the mayor in a frenzied shout, sweat bubbles popping frantically over his head. "There's an alien corpse here!" The officer looked skeptical until he saw it with his own eyes.<p>

"Mm-hmm...how strange! It looks vaguely human," he remarked, "but we can't be too sure. Tell me, Mayor Tortimer, when did you see...this?"

"Oh, nigh five minutes ago, I was taking a walk to soothe this old back and suddenly this body fell from the sky with a loud KA-SPLATTY!" shouted Tortimer to the heavens. "It liked to give this old tortoise a heart attack!"

Copper nodded again. "I see...now, Mr. Mayor, has the body moved any since-" the police dog was cut off when the body moaned in pain and shakily stood up.

"Yes, it's moved," replied the shelled one with a sarcastic glare.

The body wobbled a bit on his feet and blinked a few times in confusion. He realized that this, alas, was not his lovely home. The last thing he remembered was plugging in the Wii and something crashing down on him from behind...but this place looked awfully familiar to him. And...that turtle looked like he was from Animal Crossing! Everything looked like it was from Animal Crossing! "Where am I?" he slurred.

"Listen up, boy, or girl, or whatever you are..."

Tortimer, who deliberately ignored the (obviously masculine) boy, began, "I'm not going to have some alien just plop down in my lovely town and start terrorizing the place!"

The boy raised his hands in defense. "N-no! I'm not an alien! I think, I'm not, anyway... You have me all wrong! I don't want to bring any harm to this place-"

"Don't interrupt me, sprout! It's rude! And we don't tolerate rudeness from whippersnapper aliens!"

"I don't even know where I am!" the boy blurted in annoyance, nearly forgetting his generally respectful attitude.

"Stop with the interrupting, I say! I'll be asking the questions and you'll be giving the answers. Now, what are you doing here in N.Y.?!" Tortimer boomed, pointing a shaky cane at the "alien".

"Knee?" the boy repeated confused.

"Not 'knee', N.Y.! If you're going to drop in our peaceful village, you could at least have the common courtesy to file a report with Copper here before you do! Big events like these don't settle well with our villagers..."

The boy's eyes widened at the word "villagers"...could it be true that he had somehow fallen into his virtual village, and the sunset he saw, the cicadas he heard, and the heat, wind, and warm air he felt was all simulated? "My town..." he muttered. Tortimer literally steamed at that comment.

"YOUR town?! MY TOWN, REBELLIOUS SCUM! GUILTYYYYYYYYY! Copper, jail him now!"

"Jail him?! We...don't have a jail, sir..." Copper sheepishly admitted.

Grabbing Copper by the collar, Tortimer shouted, "WELL, MAKE DO! I'm not going to let this alien take over N.Y.! Besides, we have our evidence...he said 'MY TOWN.' Our next evidence might be him taking over! Jail him now!"

"Oh...all right." Copper reluctantly handcuffed the boy and took him to the police station. The boy grumbled, but didn't fight back...he would redeem himself later. But what about his parents? His sister? What would they think of his disappearance? He pondered these things as Copper handed the boy over to Lieutenant Booker's care.

* * *

><p><strong>How exciting! Ethan's been arrested just for existing. Time for questions!<strong>

**1: How would you react if you saw Tortimer?**

**2: What do you think of Tortimer so far?**

**3: How will Booker handle Ethan, and how will Ethan handle the cops?**

**Tune in next week for more! I'm also posting this story to ACC, so feel free to check it out and comment if you aren't a member!**


	3. 2: Locker Up, Booker!

**I'm back with the next chapter! This one's a little longer, and a little bit more goes on. But first, to answer my reviewers and stuff...**

**MitziCrossing: Ah, yes, I DID reference my other story with that "GUILTYYYYYYY" remark. XD Concerning Tortimer on the island, this game is based off of the GC version of Animal Crossing. Hey, I love long reviews. Lemme have it! XD Thanks!**

**Ichigo Erizabesu: Have we met before? I'm sure we've met before...naaah. :P Heh, JK. Thanks for checking this story out. Yes, Tortimer may get a bet crazier here. I like making crazy old men. They're in all of my stories so far. Thank ya for the review!**

**And let's-a-go!**

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Booker shook behind his miniature card as he struggled to read the minuscule writing. Copper stood behind him, casting a shadow that Booker hated to be under.<p>

"Uh...uh...you...uh...have the right...to...remain silent...but, Oh! You can talk...um...if you want to...I think..."

"Just say what's on the card, Lieutenant," Copper mumbled, annoyed.

"Uh...right...um, anything you say will be used against you in court. I think..."

Ethan and Copper both grunted in annoyance, but each for different reasons. Booker has been a lieutenant for over a decade, but his bravery has increased very little since he first applied. It took him three years to realize that it was seriously OK for people to take from the Lost and Found, whether or not an item was really theirs. It kept it from being cluttered, according to Officer Copper himself. Neatness always counts with Copper.

Ethan just wondered how he was going get out of here. He couldn't just break away from their hold, although he figured Copper would send Booker after him if he ran...who Ethan, despite his lack of acceleration (not to mention top speed) could still outrun easily. Booker looked like he didn't get much action. Copper, on the other hand, looked like a healthy canine. Too healthy to mess with. Ethan decided to roll with whatever this jailing schtick was instead. Perhaps someone would come to help him.

Booker cuffed Ethan and led him inside. Frantically looking for a jail, Booker decided stuffing him in the locker would be the best place. Booker didn't do this much, as the reader can see.

After painstakingly stuffing Ethan into the locker, he shut the door.

"Is that a yellow shih tsu in a bathing suit?"

Booker immediately opened the door, ripped the calendar from the door, and closed up the locker again, mumbling a quick apology. What would be the best place to put the calendar? The Lost and Found would work...he DID find it. Patting himself on the back (or, rather, trying to literally as he spun in circles until he fell on the ground, trying five minutes to get back up) he relocated himself to his waiting spot.

Hours passed. Ethan was eating (with Booker's permission, which doesn't mean much) a treat from a pack of glazed donuts. Copper was greeting passerby citizens with notifications that involved Wendell coming. Not once had he brought up Ethan, likely so as not to disturb the general public. Eventually, Ethan heard his name mentioned to Copper by a rather cool-sounding voice who spoke in a rather formal manner. However, his formality was flawed by some odd dialect, and despite his respect, he came off as someone who didn't exactly grow up in a calm environment. Peeking through the locker's openings, Ethan saw a brown cucumber walk in, greeting Booker and giving him a yellow bag. He turned to the locker, but before opening Ethan's prison, he noted that he had lost his favorite calendar and picked it up from the collection, leaving Booker excessively nervous. Then, opening the locker, the cucumber sidestepped. Ethan flopped out and landed face-first on the floor of the station.

"Usin' a locker as a jail? That's a little unorthodox, don'tcha think?" the cucumber chided.

"Oh! S-sorry...it was all we had...at least...I think it was..."

The cucumber helped Ethan outside and walked with him a bit. Suddenly, Ethan spoke up. "Thanks for, uh, bailing me out. I'm not a bad guy, really. I think I said something wrong. The mayor seemed a little steamed."

"Oh, he was. Don't worry yourself anymore, I explained it to him. Oh, yeah, lemme introduce myself. I'm Don, one of the Resetti brothers. The one you probably know of is my brother, Sonny."

"Oh, yeah! Nice to meet you. I'm Ethan." They walked a bit longer. "Any idea how I ended up here?" Ethan asked.

"Actually, it's my fault," Don admitted. "Ya see...Sonny and me were workin' on this new doodad that acts like a portal to your world. Well, we've been workin' on it ever since sometime around January. Sonny and I finished it last week, and we had PLANNED to put it into action. But here we go, Sonny chickened out with his paranoid behavior again, and I had to take matters into my own claws and fill out our little agreement. I probably should'a listened...I shot up underneath a power pole, which crashed down on your house and zapped ya inside with the juice our little invention gave to it. I fixed the pole and your house roof'll be fixed soon. By the way, if ya ever notice that your power pole glows a vibrant blue, ignore that, will ya? And don't hit it with an axe." Don elucidated.

"So...what should I do now? My family probably misses me like crazy!"

Don pondered a moment. "I'll work on getting you a portal back home, I guess. Could take several months..."

"SEVERAL MONTHS?! Why didn't you already have one ready?!" Ethan, losing his cool, clenched his fists in fury as a blue light emanated from him. "I have a family back there! I can't just-" and he was gone.

Don stood there, wondering exactly where he went. In about five minutes, Ethan returned, with a smile on his face and a small plastic bag with some basic essentials in his hands, minus clothes. "Well, that's that. I'm now about to be a resident of N.Y.. Apparently, that power pole put some of its energy INSIDE me, so I can teleport in and out at will...perhaps whenever and wherever I go! I wonder how many places I can go..."

Don gripped Ethan by the shoulders. "Now, listen, kid. Sonny'll probably give you his song and dance in a while, but keep in mind this isn't just a game. I mean...it is, but it...listen, you just need to act natural. Don't go around pointing out this is a game to the folk in town...it's not like they don't know that, but it's not like they like it either. Just...do what you would normally do in your world, kid, alright?"

"Can I have two-sided conversations?" Ethan almost begged. "I really don't want to say 'Entertain me!' to some of the folks here..."

"Just live this life like you couldn't before and don't make a game out of it...that's all I ask. Sonny better not catch you doing any funny business. Now, I gotta tunnel. I've called Tom Nook, because I figured you needed a house. You can meet him at the town square."

"Town square?" Ethan echoed. Don sighed.

"Hey, you've technically lived here for years, ya gotta know where THAT is! Now...SCRAM!"

Ethan fixed his hair from the loud and gusty outburst while Don tunneled back home. Town square...that was Acre B-3, right? He was either in acre D-5 or C-5...one way or another, he'd figure it out. It was his town of seven years, after all.

But little did he know a black-gray, yellow-eyed cat was lurking behind the scenes...watching...

* * *

><p><em>-Hey, Ethan?<em>

_-..._

_-There's someone Don Resetti took out of the police office...keep an eye on him, will you? He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

_-Looks?_

_-White t-shirt. Dark hair, light skin. Pajama pants, I think. I know I've seen those pants before..._

_-Anything else?_

_-Almost as tall as Gracie. Maybe taller. And his voice is what got me...it was so deep and it made me feel strange. If only I saw his face..._

_-Strange?_

_-Like...I know I know him. But it couldn't be HIM...could it?_

_-..._

_-Keep an eye on him. I don't know why that guy is here, but I'm afraid of his intentions, whatever they are. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying because of the dumb evening cicadas..._

_-I guess..._

_-Thank you, Ethan. I knew I could count on you._

_-..._

_-Oh! But be careful around him. He wasn't muscular, but he towers over you. If he tries to pick a fight or something, being a prisoner and all, if you can't run, don't hold back, kittycat. We've both been here together for over seven and a half years, and I don't want our peaceful town disturbed by a ruthless criminal._

_-...Consider it done._


	4. 3: Meeting Tom Nook

**Hey! Looks like I'm back with another exciting chapter! Well, this one isn't so exciting, I suppose...but this is where the in-game dialogue sets in. Tom Nook is introduced.**

**I forgot questions last time! Hopefully I won't this time.**

**MitziCrossing: Hey! Thanks for the fun facts and the review! Haha, glad that part made your day. No one said it was actually Booker's though...;\**

**Ichigo Erizabesu: Hey! Thanks for the review! Yep, Kiki and AC Ethan don't know it's Ethan from the real world yet though.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>It certainly wasn't easy to get to the town square. He tried to lay low amongst the villagers (who darted around a lot more than Ethan remembered) until Tom Nook told him to meet them as part of his part-time job. Ethan knew how it worked. Plant flowers, meet villagers, deliver package, write letter, wait for another job, deliver axe, and write on the bulletin board. Or maybe he got some mixed up...he was certain the order didn't matter.<p>

'But wait,' Ethan thought, 'I don't want to mess up the programming or something by tripping up this house-getting process...don't characters start out at the train station? Surely Don would have said something...' Ethan decided eventually that he'd enter from the right, and sure enough, there was no programming issue. 'OK, not as breakable as I was afraid of.' He breathed a sigh of relief and jumped slightly as he noticed a figure beside him. Tom Nook was standing in front of the bulletin board and ran to greet Ethan.

"Hello! Yes, yes, would your name happen to be Ethan?"

"Yessir, that's me."

"Good, good! I just had someone tell me about you, hm? Whew! I'm glad I made it here in time for your arrival! I'm afraid I'm not in the best shape of my life... But I ramble! My name is Tom Nook, as you likely know. I, uh, run the store here in town. I'm quite pleased to meet you, yes? Well, I suppose I'm glad to meet you AGAIN as the case may be. Ho ho! I wondered what it would be like in the rare not-so-busy days of my life what it would like if you suddenly dropped in...as it would turn out, you took 'dropping in' to a quite literal level! Whoa ho ho ho ho!" Tom Nook's belly began to shake as he chortled.

"Eheh...heh...uh..." Ethan wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but not many could carry on a chat with Tom Nook. He usually had both ends of the conversation covered no matter who he was talking to. Just nod and agree and Tom Nook will accept that as "quality time" nonetheless. And how'd he know about...

"Whoa ho! Ho ho! Ah, ahem. Pardon me, I beg you! That just struck my funny bone." Tom Nook wiped a tear from his eye. "Now, don't you worry! It may be small, but I have a house you can move into right away! It should more than suit your needs, hm? I can show it to you now, so come along! Let's scuttle! ...Never mind, we're here. Ho ho! Here we are! Not too shabby, hm? I can most heartily recommend any of these houses! Well, any of them which do not have a residency...the ones that have others living in them are basically these two good-looking ones. Whoa ho ho ho! Seriously, now, take your pick! Feel free to take a look inside. Really. I don't mind. Not in the least!" Tom Nook smiled a characteristic smile that seemed to suggest that he was demanding Ethan to go inside. It was a bit scary. "After all, the doors don't have any locks. Just stand in front of the door and pr-I mean, turn the knob to go inside."

"Hmm. OK, thank you..." Ethan mumbled as he looked at the two houses available. Top-left and bottom-right. He decided he'd try only the top-left one out. He dreamed of this moment for years, although he hardly believed it would happen! Grabbing the doorknob, Ethan began to open the door, but Tom Nook suddenly spoke up, causing Ethan's grip to falter.

"Take a good look inside. And please! Bear in mind that it's a little...how you say...cozy, hm? Yes, cozy!"

"Got it!" Ethan remarked, chuckling at Tom Nook's desperation to make the house look good, as he ducked inside. Fortunately, he didn't have to duck once inside, though it was indeed cozy. Not to mention a bit stuffy. It WAS warm, so Tom Nook must have made sure these houses had decent insulation... There was only a box (it smelled of citrus fruit) with a college rule on top of it-a diary, or handwriting practice. There was a sole tape deck as well...it seemed to be in decent condition. There was a tape inside, but it didn't play any music. Alas, there was no light switch, and it was a bit difficult to see.  
>Suddenly, a flashlight shone on Ethan's back and he jumped. Fearing it was Copper or the like, he turned around slowly, seeing it was only Tom Nook. "Pardon me! I didn't mean at all to startle you, hm?" Tom Nook chuckled a bit in amusement. "Most animals have a light switch at the entrance of their homes, but I never installed one here. Usually the lights are turned on a bit...differently. I'm sure you understand," Tom Nook winked, and Ethan knew he was speaking of the Z button. "Yes, should you choose to buy the house, I can have a switch installed for you, hm? It wouldn't cost much at all, worry not!"<p>

"That'd be great, thanks! By the way," Ethan said as they walked outside, "I think I might take this one. I admit it's small, but I'm sure, after expansion, living space won't be so crowded."

"Indeed! I'd be more than happy to enlarge your new living quarters after you pay for it. I'm not going to expand something that isn't yours! Ho ho! Now, I'm going to skip the whole song and dance about you not having nearly enough money and all that. I think it's best you just meet me at my shop and we'll work out a part-time employment to pay off the first part of your debt, hm? Meet me in Acre A-4...that's where my shop is, as you probably know." Tom Nook shrugged.

Ethan saw the towering department store from where he was standing. "I know where it is, yeah. I can just follow you."

"Oh! Indeed, that'll be just fine. Just fine! Come now! Let's scuttle! No time to waste!" And so Ethan followed, ready to begin his new life in N.Y..

* * *

><p><em>-Whoa! Who's the dude in the fancy pants, bunyip!?<em>

_-..._

_-That guy gives me the creeps. I mean, look at him! He's huge! He picks a fight and I'm not even sure I could take him! Well, not easily, anyway. Keep an eye on this guy. He looks really suspicious. I hope he doesn't chop down all the trees...although who could blame him? It's so fun! WHACK WHACK WHACK! TIMBERRRRRRR!_

_-...Consider it done._

_-Thanks! I knew I could count on you. Well, back to the crunches!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter posted! Now, question time!<strong>

**1: How was my interpretation of Tom Nook compared to the actual dialogue? Could you tell a difference between them?**

**2: Who was that guy at the end?**

**3: What is AC Ethan going to do?**

**By the way, in later chapters, I'll try to call him SPEthan, since there's a space before my character's name. On ACC, this should show normally.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be next week, next Monday! Stay tuned!**


	5. 4: Starting the Job

**A/N**

**I keep forgetting to put that A/N there. HI! I'm back with a new chapter! A few of the villagers, especially Bunnie, are introduced here. Ethan is beginning his part-time job at Tom Nook's shop and Kiki still does****n't know for sure who the new resident is. Ethan has not yet met SPEthan...but when they do, we'll have to see how they think of themselves.**

**To answer those awesome four reviews...thank you guys!**

**AlexaKitty: I'm so glad you like it! I feel like I've heard your username before...please enjoy the next chapter!**

**pokemonfan87: Thanks! Yes, I put myself in my big stories...I'm guilty. :P**

**Ichigo Erizabesu: Hey! Yeah, but to stay faithf****ul with the American localization, I'll call him a raccoon...but you're right, he is a tanuki in Japan, like Kapp'n is a turtle here and kappa in Japan.**

**MitziCrossing: Ah, the only one who answered the questions. :P Thanks for doing that! Mmm...it could be...;\ We'll be having more of Tortimer here, and you seemed to take him rather positively in the first chapter.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, here we are! Rather impressive, yes?" Tom Nook proudly boasted.<p>

"Yes, it is! It's certainly very large." Ethan has seen grocery stores bigger than the department store Tom Nook was currently operating, but he decided kissing up to the not-so-humble raccoon (tanuki, or whatever he was) would earn him brownie points later on.

"Ho ho... Very good, yes! First off, you'll need to change into these clothes!" Tom Nook shoved a work uniform into Ethan's hands. Ethan stared at it for a while, wondering how to change into it. "If you must know, I suppose I'd call it your uniform." _No kidding_. "Please let me know when you're done changing, yes?"

"OK...ah...hm..." Ethan stared at the outfit for a good while before Tom Nook let out a groan of agony.

"Really, now, it's a shirt! Just put it on-oh! Pardon me! I neglected to remember that you're not 'from here', yes? Silly me. Just envision yourself wearing this outfit. Focus on the clothes. Then jump, spin, and strike a pose!" Tom Nook explained. Ethan therefore thought, jumped, spun, and spread his arms out half-heartedly as his shirt changed. "Lackluster, but it'll do. It's not like you'll be changing in front of the customers. Hm...maybe that'd actually be a good advertising tactic...constant and spontaneous clothes-changing with new poses with each outfit! Although, critters coming to see you change into hilarious outfits is too humiliating! I'd be the laughingstock of town having a male employee that wears a blouse! Whoa ho ho ho ho!"

"Heh...so would I, sir," Ethan sheepishly mumbled.

"Oh ho! Ho! Ho ho! Ahem, well, it's always good for employee and employer to stick together, even in harebrained schemes like this! I'll lend you some outfits from the storeroom! Ho ho! Only kidding! ...Goodness, we have to get to work! Well, no need notifying me that you've changed, I see you have THAT taken care of. You pull the look off well! Now you can start working off the 20,000 bells you owe on your house. Hurrah!"

"20,000 bells?" Ethan asked in slight shock. Isn't it 19,800?

"Hm? Oh, yes. For the light switch I'll add in the future. 200 bells extra. The house is 19,800 bells. I beg your pardon, yes?"

"That's all right. I understand," Ethan understood.

Tom Nook took out a bunch of flowers and tree saplings from his pockets."First off, I want you to plant some trees and flowers around my shop."

"Got it," Ethan affirmed and gave a nod.

"Let me finish! Haste makes waste, hm? Just because you're here in the flesh doesn't give you the right to speed through everything even quicker! The area around here is too dull—not charming at all. It's just not an ideal sort of shopping experience, hm?"

"I understand." Well, he kind of did. There were already 16 trees in this acre...there goes his perfect town status...

"No you don't, because I'm still not finished, hm? People like shopping in areas that are clean and well kept. So I want you to spruce things up a bit for me. When you're finished, come and tell me, yes?"

"I will, thank you," Ethan politely replied. He slowly scuttled out the door in case Tom Nook wasn't finished.

As Ethan planted the flowers one by one, he was able to take N.Y. in more deeply. The skies weren't pitch-black like he expected for some reason, but they were a deep shade of midnight blue, with stars twinkling almost like they did where he came from. Select houses were lit up, and the river almost glowed with a vibrant navy...during the day, likely a cyan or neutral blue, Ethan suspected. It was a serene and peaceful sight—as well as sound. The river ran like a marathon, and a "Working for Nook" kind of theme could be heard very faintly in the background. All was well in the little village. Whoops! He was slacking off! After going double-speed, Ethan went back in Nookington's...everything is much bigger in person, Ethan realized then.

"All right! Finished!" Ethan smiled.

"Very good, yes! So, did you make it a little nicer out there? Gave the grounds some charming character, hm? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so I won't bother asking how you chose where to plant everything. After all, I'm not the one who'll get laughed at when travelers from other villages see your work! My, no!" Tom Nook chuckled to himself. Ethan sheepishly chuckled. Ethan was more concerned with too much than not enough. "Now, let's just see here... That little chore was worth, oh...let's call it about 80 bells, yes? Quite generous, I know... Oh, and about your wages...I'll just keep them as payment towards your mortgage, hm?"

"Good plan. That way we make sure the money goes to the house directly and I don't goof off with it or something."

"You're a bright cookie! I may consider hiring you permanently someday. Now, what should I have you do next... Wait just a moment... Something just struck me..." Nook paused. "Ethan, you just moved to N.Y..." he began, "But you haven't introduced yourself to all the townsfolk, have you?"

"No, admittedly, I don't guess I have."

"I'm going to give you a little break, so why don't you go introduce yourself to everyone in town, hm? Go on, now! And don't forget to introduce yourself to the mayor, too. That would show some class. You can probably find him wandering around near the wishing well... I'll see you later, yes?"

"Got it!" Ethan chimed as he ran into the suddenly very slow-moving automatic door. Regaining his composure, he calmly walked outside while Tom Nook's laugh echoed in his ears.

Ethan decided it would be best to meet the folks he didn't know well as his character first. Besides, with the stuffed animals he has of certain folk, he might want go save them for last. Who knows, right? Maybe they'd recognize him. He decided the first one he'd meet would be Robin in Acre D-3. He looked around for her, finding her nowhere. Phooey. Well, if anywhere, she'd be at the wishing well. This is where Ethan decided he'd trot to next.

He happened to pass by Coco, who Ethan instantly decided to greet first instead. It'd be rude not to. "Um, hi! I'm Ethan...I'm...uh...new in town." It certainly wasn't as easy as pressing an A button.

"How do you do? I'm Coco. I get the feeling that you and I will get along really well, doyoing!" Coco smiled. Well, if she could have smiled. Her face was comparable to a gyroid's, and her voice echoed just a slight bit.

'She's even more pleasant in person!' Ethan thought to himself as he said his goodbye and trotted off to the wishing well. 'In person...huh...pretty cool to say you know Coco in person,' Ethan pondered as he began to speak to whoever was in front of him.

"Well, well, well! I'd say it's about time you got here, tee-hee!"

'Oh, no!' Ethan reared back in slight shock, suddenly realizing his little action was somewhat rude. "Oh, I'm sorry! Do we know each other? I'm new in town."

Bunnie jerked forward in anger. "Don't you lie to me!" She shouted. "I'm Bunnie! Your best friend! Remember?! That's a cruel joke to play, Ethan, acting like you don't know who I am, tee-hee!" Ethan suddenly realized how contradictory to her emotions her catchphrase was.

"Sorry, Bunnie," Ethan admitted, "I didn't expect you to recognize me like this. You know, all tall and stuff. And not...y'know...smaller and...yeah..."

"Does the plush in your room mean nothing?!" Bunnie sharply whispered.

"What?! You see those embarrassing pajamas?! And...you mean I'm NOT crazy when I'm talking to stuffed animals? ...Oh, thank goodness..." Ethan wiped the panic sweat from his brow. "...but how?!"

"Pfft, I dunno. Aliens? Faith? Imagination, tee-hee? Maybe you're just in a coma and this is all a dream. Or maybe it's my dream. Well, whatever. I won't bog you down! You have work to do! Kiki's gonna FLIP when I tell her-OH! No, you HAVE to see her RIGHT NOW, tee-hee!" Bunnie started panicking on the spot, bubbles over her head popping like Tortimer's. Good old Bunnie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought I'd save her for last. Y'know, considering how close we are and all that."

"Ohhhh, gotcha, tee-hee! She talks about you ALL THE TIME. I mean, I do too, but believe me, when you send her a letter, you're usually sending the WHOLE VILLAGE the letter, tee-hee!"

"GUILTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tortimer shrieked, hobbling towards Ethan and Bunnie. "Don't talk to that riffraff, Lillian!"

"My name's Bunnie," Bunnie frowned, slightly frightened. "And he's not riffraff! This is Ethan!"

"I know very well who he is!" Tortimer snarled...well, as much as he could, anyway. "And he's not welcome here! He's some alien that's going to take over the village! Yoooou might'a fooled Don, but you ain't gonna fool me!"

Ethan sighed in annoyance. "I'm not hostile, really, sir!" Ethan's eyes lit up as a clever idea struck him. "Sigh, what would my grandfather think if I get kicked out of a town? Especially when they thought I was hostile!"

"Your...grandfather, sprout?" Tortimer gasped.

"Why, yes," Ethan smiled like a hyena, knowing this would get on his good side. "He's the one I most respect in my family."

"Hm...hrm...well, you'll do! I believe I may have been just a mite mistaken about that whole 'hostile takeover' thing!" Yes! It worked! Ethan smiled in delight. "I'm Tortimer, as you know. I'm sure you know what I'm here for too. You know what? Just get back to work! Heh hehh hehhh HORF! Keep close to this one, Lillian! He's a keeper!" Bunnie blushed.

"...It's Bunnie," she murmured as she skulked away.

Ethan met many other folk in his walk through the village:

Robin: Don't you think you should be at home in bed, la-di-da?

Cashmere: So, are we friends or what, baaaby?

Bangle: You don't look like such a bad person. Maybe we should be friends, growf!

Penny: Whoa, you're tall, ska-WEAK!

Savannah: EEEEK! A ghost! With a face of- Oh! Oh, my mistake! I'm so sorry, y'all! You're just...wow, you're tall.

Weber: I'm Weber. Don't call me Potsie or anything.

Filbert: Hey, how's it goin'? I moved here after my folks booted me.

Snake: Oh, so YOU were the super-tall dude! Sorry! It's dim out here! And apparently, it's pretty dim up here, too, if you know what I mean! Ha! Bunyip!

Lucy: How are you so tall?! I've never seen someone so high up!

Bluebear: ...Freak show? I didn't call you a freak show! I called...um...I was talking about a TV show I saw, peach! Yeah! It was really freaky!

Hugh: Wow, you're REALLY tall!

And thus the villagers were met. Ethan took note of the height of the villagers...Savannah was the tallest, but still a few inches shorter than him. Looks like Ethan was the town giant! He couldn't wait to see the look on Gracie's face. 'Well,' Ethan thought to himself, 'back to Nook's!' And so back to Nook's he went, feeling like he may have forgotten something.

* * *

><p><em>-...<em>

_-..._

_-...I caught myself! I see life in a whole new hue, man! ...Ugh. Why do I do that? At last, free will to do what I desire...well, it sure doesn't feel like free will. I mean, I think my mind is synced with this giant mutant anyway...so I guess I always had free will? Ugh! So confusing! Heh, well, this town ain't big enough for BOTH of us! What brought him here was either part of some evil plot, some miraculous plan, or a Resetti brother misjudging his distance from a power pole. One way or another, he can't be here. One freaky human enters our world and before long, dozens of them will come in! We'll be famous, a tourist site. UGH! Not tourists! Not ugly-hearted punks bashing poor, angelic Kiki with a net! No! I won't let them! Not this boy! This doppelgänger has got to go!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reading! Looks like SPEthan knows about Ethan, but what'll happen with Ethan knows about SPEthan? Tune in next week, and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Questions:**

**1: Ethan met a lot of people, but who was he forgetting of those introduced already?**

**2: Tom Nook...talkative and boring or a bit on the funny side?**

**3: Bunnie seems pretty excited to meet Ethan. How do you think their friendship will fare?**

**Bye for now!**


	6. 5: Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAKE!

**A/N**

**AHHHHHHHH! I'm late! I'm so very late! My apologies to you all!**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

**Last week, stuff happened! Now let's see what happens this week!**

**To answer reviewers:**

**pokemonfan67: Correct! Ethan totally forgot Kiki! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MitziCrossing: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Robin actually moved out of my actual town last week. O_O Sorry...heh...erm...GUILTYYYYYYYYYY**

**CaptainToad: Hi! You're my newest reviewer! Thanks for reading! Ah, Bunnie will play a bigger role hopefully later on! Nice username, btw. TIME FOR ADVENTURE! **

**Ichigo Erizabesu: Hello, Elizabeth Strawberry. ;\ Thanks for reviewing once again! Heh...yes, to them, I am tall. The doors are high.**

**Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Tom Nook sputtered. "You say you've met everybody in town, hm? Well, aren't you the social butterfly! Whoa ho ho!" Ethan hadn't known before how Tom Nook laughed, but it's like Santa, a Japanese sensei, a chipmunk, and a homeless old hobo combined, apparently. "Perhaps, though, you were not quite thorough..."<p>

"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned.

"Somehow, I think you may have missed somebody, hm?"

Ethan scratched his head and leaned back. "That's strange, but there are a lot of folk...I met the mayor, Bunnie..." Ethan suddenly gasped as if he forgot something terribly important. And he did! By saving her for last, he forgot..."KIKI! Arrgh! How!?"

"Kiki? You forgot Kiki?" Tom Nook said in shock. "The very one who would want to see you the most? I understand some folks forgetting to meet the mayor, and maybe some new villager they've never known, but Kiki is an entirely different ordeal, hm?"

"Tell me about it!" Ethan mourned, unaware for a moment that Tom Nook drifted away from his normal dialogue. How'd he know...? "I guess I was so excited to save the closest for last, I plumb forgot!"

"Really, I can't believe you! You must learn to...oh, yes...I have a better idea! You've met the others, yes?"

"I believe so."

"Good! Good enough, I'll say. Now, seeing as how Kiki, our fine feline friend, is one of my most valued customers, I tend to give her notices of sales and whatnot first, hm? I don't think you're quite ready for letters yet...but I'll have you arrange to meet her at precisely the right time, yes? She'll be so surprised! Ho ho! So very shocked! She's been dying to meet your actual self for so long. It's quite adorable! A little bit weird, too. She goes on and on about you! I don't see why," Tom Nook smiled. "You're not THAT great in person. Whoa ho ho ho! Kidding! Only kidding! Black cat or not, I'd say your both very lucky...very blessed to have met each other!"

"Technically, she's dark gray..." Ethan mumbled. "But sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"Ho ho! Oh, my! We shouldn't be talking about this! We have work to do! But...what should I have you do...my memory isn't what it should be! That's why I hire people! What's your name again? Whoa ho ho! Ho ho! I'm hot tonight, yes? Ah, yes... I need you to deliver some furniture, hm? At last!" Chimed the raccoon. "It's like you're finally working in the shop!"

"All right! And who is the lucky duck who shall be receiving their order today?"

"Erm, lucky RABBIT, actually. Take this furniture to Snake in Acre B-1, yes?" Tom Nook gave Ethan a leaf as big as Ethan's hands cupped together. Maybe bigger. "And don't stop to sniff the roses on the way! Go straight there, and then come straight back, hm?" Ethan nodded, said his goodbye, and dashed to Acre B-1.

Or, would have.

There was Kiki's house to worry about. Tiptoeing quickly behind her house, which was now lit with a yellow glow through the windows, Ethan made it successfully to Snake's house to deliver his package.

"Heeeey, Snake!" Ethan said in a bit of a whisper, as not to attract Kiki over.

"Whoa, NELLY!" Snake practically screamed. "It's you, bunyip! Hey, so what can I do for you, Ethan?" Snake smiled as he always does.

"Uh, special delivery from Nookington's!"

"Suh-weet! Hand it over! I can't wait to put this baby in my house!" the ninja bunny beamed as Ethan put a leaf in his paw. "Sweet! My biwa lute! This little guy will fit right in, bunyip! Hey, I bet you've been so busy, you haven't even gotten any furniture yet, huh?" Snake asked, while Ethan simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take that as a no...? You humans are always so quiet! I known animals that can talk and talk...but you humans don't say a word other than 'Hi!' 'Entertain me!' 'That's delicious!' 'Like a star!'"

"Oh, I talk! I was just...letting you do the talking, I guess. I don't do social stuff much, since I'm pretty introverted. But believe me, I know some humans who talk and talk a lot too!" Ethan reassured, thinking of his redneck uncle.

"Well, good!" Snake declared, "We love some chatty folk in town. Not too chatty, though. Some are real talkers that get around, like Bunnie...then there are folks like Coco who don't really care to socialize much, bunyip. Then there's folk like me, who never know when to stop talking! I've annoyed a lotta people...but now I try not to be best buds with everyone in town. That gets stressful fast, bunyip! They say you can't choose your friends, but, honestly, I don't really get that..." Snake pondered as gears appeared over his head. "I mean, you totally pick your friends, bunyip! Maybe it was 'You can't choose your family...' Hey...Ethan! Hey! What are you staring at?"

"G'wuh?! Oh..." Ethan stuttered, looking back down from the gears, "it was probably nothing. Anyways, I gotta get back to Nook's shop. Lots of work to do, you know!"

"Oh! Yeah! That reminds me, here's a welcome-to-town gift. It's a jade econo-chair! Good for sittin' in! Anyways, you be good! Good luck with the-"

"Snake?" A sweet voice chimed. "Snake, who are you talking to, kittycat?"

Ethan practically jumped. "Gaack! It's Kiki!" he heaved. "I'm not supposed to meet her until later!"

"Wha? Uh, ok. You sneak out the back, she's coming this way! Hurry, bunyip!" Snake whispered as Ethan snuck behind Snake's house, out of Kiki's view.

"Snake!" Kiki snapped. "Don't you ignore me!"

Snake stepped out from beside his house. "Oh, sorry, Kiki! I guess I have gunk in my ears...heh! Bunyip! What did you want?"

Kiki sighed. "I wanted to know who you were talking to, kittycat."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I didn't recognize it. Well, I kind of did. That's why I came out here. It reminded me of...someone I've wanted to see for a while, kittycat."

"Oh...well, it was a new guy in town. I gave him a little welcome present, bunyip!" Snake explained.

"A new neighbor? What's his name?" Kiki asked excitedly. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Oh! His name is E-uhhhh, it was some...weird name. I'm bad with names, bunyip!" Snake half-truthed. Kiki nodded and looked a bit crestfallen.

"Oh...well, I'm sure I'll find out who he is later tonight...or tomorrow. It's so exciting having new neighbors...kittycat..." Kiki said, clearly not excited. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK, Snake?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Kiki! Catch ya later!" Snake said, breathing a sigh of relief as he went in his own house. Ethan was, by now, already at Tom Nook's. Kiki began to go in her house, but she turned around, a look of determination shining on her face, and looked up.

"Please, God," she whispered towards the sky. "I don't know of you can hear cats, or any animal at all...but if you can hear me, please, please let me see him. For so many years, I...I've been wanting this since I met him. I know only you could do something like this... Just let me see him in person one time...even more times would be better! But please, anything but that screen...I just wish I could tell him something, but I can't. I do one abnormal thing and he'd be scared to death of me. Please..." she begged. "Please let me meet him." And so, hoping in her heart again that she would see Ethan at last, she entered her house. Maybe tomorrow would be different this time. Maybe her prayer would finally be answered. Maybe she'd get lucky somehow and get another chance to be closer with him. Little did she know that luck had both nothing and everything to do with it.

* * *

><p><em>"YOU DID WHAT?!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! Poor Kiki...she wants to get to know Ethan so bad.<strong>

**Question time!**

**1: Opinions on Snake?**

**2: Which of your AC characters do you think would want to meet you the most?**

**3: Who said that last part?**

**Until next time, hopefully! Farewell!**


	7. 6: Resetti Relative Rant!

**A/N**

**I'm late again! This chapter is kind of short, but hopefully I'll make it up to you! I plan an earlier update with the next chapter!**

**To answer my reviewers...thank you all for reviewing:**

**MitziCrossing: Haha Tom Nook does have an interestin****g laugh! You are one of two who guessed it was an Ethan, but it isn't! You'll find out who in just a bit.**

**WolfAssassin129: Thanks for checking out my story! Yeah, Snake's a good guy. A bit nutty, but isn't everybody a little bit?**

**Ichigo Erizabesu/Guest: Yep, Snake is a rabbit! And you are the only one to guess correctly concerning who said that last quote! Great job!**

**pokemonfan67: I did, thank you! I hope you did as well, madam!**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>Don Resetti stood bravely in the face of Sonny Resetti's wrathful glare. Much of the room was messy now...thrown cushions, a punched wall, and a spilled drink littered the small underground Reset Center. Sonny was not pleased with Don, as the reader can tell.<p>

"We've been through this a million times, Don," Sonny began, pointing a rage-filled claw right at Don's nose. "I've been in the business longer then you've been, and I've always taken this job more seriously."

"Sonny, brother of mine...I've always been serious about this job. It's the most important thing in the world to me, next to my family."

"Then act like it, you world-corruptin' betrayer!" Sonny roared, thunder booming throughout the room. How did he _do_ that, Don wondered? "And before ya snap back at me actin' all 'the better man' like so many people I've had to yell at before...you ain't corrupted this town. Ya got mighty close, and there's no tellin' what a hormonally-stressed, weak-prefrontal-cortext'd, freak show human could do to a valuable piece of code like this! And before ya open that teeny-weeny mouth of yours, Don Resetti, I know he's a good kid. He's got good intentions. But he's a kid, Don. And kids are trouble. All of 'em. I've seen 'em every day. a lot nice outside, but they're all cheatin', destroyin' punks on the inside!"

Don glared back at his brother, "Sonny, you seem ta' be forgettin' one small detail..." he spat, "...you only deal with the naughty kids! I got a life, and I know how kind children behave...unlike you, you bossy, judgmental mole!" Don poked Sonny in the stomach, attempting to overpower the higher-ranked brother with his good judgment.

Wrong idea.

"AHA!" Boomed Sonny, advancing on his little brother again. "There's that speech again! The old 'I have a life, I'm experienced,' speech! No, knowing about stuff other than your job does not make you experienced at your job. Experience comes from working in the industry for thirteen years, yelling at kids across the globe, while said experience-getter watches his baby brother goof off and act all one with the world. Are you even remotely suggestin' that you've been workin' harder than me? Because I can make mighty sure that you stop gettin' experience for this job even more, if ya get my drift."

"You're threatenin' to fire me?! Maybe if you had a little more trust in me, I'd get the experience I needed...but NO!" Don boomed, challenging Sonny's own thunder with a clap of Don's own. "I get NOWHERE! 'Yer too inexperienced fer dis job, Don.' 'Nah, I'll take dis one. He's too TUFF fer ya.' I've been rising in the ranks since I applied for the job, and ever since I got ranked Reset Recruit #2 for N.Y., I've gotten nowhere since! For the past 13 years, you've been hogging all the work because you think I can't handle it. If you just put a bit more faith in me-"

"I can't, Don! You're too irresponsible. You don't take this job as seriously as I do!"

Don glared once more, yelling louder than he ever had, "Well, at LEAST when [b] I [/b] go to lecture these kids, I do it with love and compassion, two emotions I doubt you've ever felt in your life!"

"There ain't no time for-"

"YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, PUNK!" Don boomed, thunder shaking the Center. Sonny hobbled backwards, almost frightened. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TOOK IT LIKE YOU DISHED IT...PUNK!"

"HEY!" Sonny roared. "REMEMBER WHO GOT YA THIS JOB! WHEN SOMEONE SAYS 'RESETTI', THEY'RE TALKIN' ABOUT ME, DON! ME! THE HARD-WORKIN', RESPECTABLE MOLE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT HIS JOB!"

"RESPECTABLE?!" Don blared, "THE ONLY REASON ANYONE KNOWS ABOUT **YOU**, SONNY, IS BECAUSE YOU GO OUT AND BLOW OFF STEAM AND MAKE KIDS LAUGH! YA MAKE EVERYBODY LAUGH THAT DON'T CRY! **YOU'RE not a Reset Recruit...YOU'RE THE NO-SAVE CLOWN!**"

Sonny's eyes widened. He breathed in, then exhaled. "Oh, Don," he said, with a demeanor and expression too calm for comfort. "Tell me you didn't say what I think you said."

"Maybe I did. And maybe I didn't," Don said, a little hoarse by now but still glaring.

"Well, lemme tell you somethin', brother o' mine," Sonny growled with a shaky voice, a finger raised to call out every fault Don had and more, "You...are-"

** BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"...one very lucky mole," Sonny chuckled almost gleefully. "IF THIS KID'S DEREK," he yelled, back to his enraged self, "HE'S GONNA GET IT GOOOOOOOOOOD THIS TIME! Don, you want a job, you'll get a job, you traitor," Sonny bit. "You're gonna keep your beady little eyes on Ethan here, and you're gonna make sure he doesn't get in any trouble while I'm gone all day today lecturing what should be YOUR share. If Ethan gets into any kind of trouble...you're fired." Before Don could retort, Sonny was gone.

Don sighed. "I GOT ta' be more precise with what I ask for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Uh-oh, looks like Don's on probation for putting Ethan into the Animal Crossing world!**

**Question time!**

**1: Do you think Ethan will make some fatal mistake, or will the universe remain stable?**

**2: Which Resetti brother do you side with?**

**3: SPEthan and Ethan have yet to meet. Do you expect them to get along in the end or be permanent enemies?**

**4: Derek...who's Derek?**

**TTFN! I'll be back hopefully with a new chapter very soon!**


	8. 7: A Letter and a Phone Call

**A/N**

**Happy B-Day, MitziCrossing! Partially as a present to you and partially as an apology for being late of the time AND partially because the last chapter was so short, I'm posting this chapter early!**

**To answer reviewers again:**

**MitziCrossing: Happy Birthday! Haha, you got Smash Bros.? I have it too. If you're on ACC, maybe we could schedule a playdate or whatever. Really? Don was a bit more of a sissy in Resetti's diary, but keep in mind that was mostly from Resetti's view. Ah, you remember Derek!**

**pokemonfan67: You're the only one who thinks me and my mini-me will get along. Hmmmmmmmmm...are you the right one or the wrong one? Ah, you remember Derek too!**

**Ichigo Irizabesu: Everyone keeps thinking Ethan's gonna glitch the universe. XD Let's see how close you are with the two Ethans and how they get along. You agreed with MitziCrossing here.**

**Thanks always for the reviews! On to the story! Not onto the story, ON TO the story. Hehe**

* * *

><p>Ethan bumped his head on the entrance of Nookington's again. Why were these entries so short?! "Ah, welcome back, worker bee!" Tom Nook chimed. "It looks like you delivered the furniture. Nice work!"<p>

"Yeah, Snake seemed pleased with it."

"Why wouldn't he have been? Ho ho! You did a good job, so I figure that earns you...oh, say, 230 bells. Not bad wages, hm?"

"No, not bad at all!" Ethan agreed.

"Yes, yes. Now, on to your next task!" rang Tom Nook as he clapped his paws together. "Your next job is to write some copy for a direct mailing. You know sort of a personal advertisement." He winked. Ethan grinned. He was ready for letters already. Little did Tom Nook know his handwriting was terrible. He couldn't write AC font. "I believe this would be the perfect opportunity to tease Kiki a bit that you're here. No need to give her a heart attack...let's let her suspect some things, hm? So send it to Kiki. It's just good business, anyway. Kiki is a very loyal customer, so this is a notice of a special sale! As for what you write...well, I'll just leave that up to you, Ethan. But try to make it exciting! And don't give yourself away too much, hm?"

"Got it," Ethan blurted.

"No you don't, because I'm not finished yet! You need to have some patience, hm?" Tom Nook chided. "You can use this stationery to write the letter," Tom Nook instructed as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Go to the post office to mail the letter, yes? You'll find the post office in Acre A-1. Now, hurry back, hm?" Ethan nodded and began to dash off, until Tom Nook yelled, "WAIT!" causing another light collision with the automatic door.

"What? What?" Ethan hastened as he rubbed his sore nose.

"A map! You're supposed to ask for a map! It's not as easy as it looks to navigate this town. Here, take this one. Put it in your back pocket and look at it to see your location. It's digital, I suppose."

Ethan was close to saying everything else was, too, but he caught himself and instead said, "Thanks, boss. I'll go write this letter!" And so Ethan stepped out safely at last, pen in-

Wait.

He didn't have anything to write with! How was he supposed to-Oh! A little pen came with the stationery! Looks cheap and digital. Oh, well. For 40 bells, this ain't bad. Now, what would he write...?

"Hey, Kiki!"

No, too obvious.

"Valued customer Kiki,"

No, too anonymous.

"To Kiki,"

That was just fine. He scribbled a bit...erased a lot...and finally came down with something presentable. He really wished he remembered his cursive, but he doubted they could read that, anyway. What if Kiki could note a similarity in his word usage with...himself? That could be a problem. Oh, well. Just adds to the mystery, he thought. So after trying to fold the think into an envelope, he trotted over to the post office and began to mail the letter, until Phyllis, the night clerk, gabbed, "What kind of moron are you? You gotta write on the back who this goes to, or we can't mail it!"

"Oh!" Ethan cried, as he penned down Kiki's name on the back.

"That's more like it. Come on, has he even written a letter before? Is that all?"

"I believe that's all," affirmed the human.

"Good. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Freak show. "

Walking back to Nook's, Ethan saw someone dash by. "Hello?" he cried, like they'd answer. He took a few steps more until he felt something bash against his head. Whipping around, Ethan saw a cloud of dust left from how quick whoever it was had fled. "Coward," Ethan harrumphed as he trotted over to Nookington's.

* * *

><p>-Ugh, I just...I dunno, I know I bore you with this...<p>

-No, not at all, kitten! It gives us something to converse about, in any case. I just wish I was there right now. It would be absolutely DREADFUL to know HE'S there and miss it.

-I wish you could be too. I just...it's almost like I can feel he's here. I've wished on stars, I've prayed...I don't know what else to do!

-Have you seen Katrina, kitten?

-Yes, but she can't do that. I'm beginning to think she doesn't really see the future at all, kittycat. And I can almost tell what's going to happen before she finishes a sentence.

-You mean she sets it all up? ...I can certainly say weird things happen after I see her...I suppose Katrina is more of a future-changer than a future-seer. And the worst thing that's ever happened to me besides tripping over my feet a lot was being ignored...it turned out she sprayed me with some weird pheromo-.

-Oh, gross, kittycat! Maybe it's best left a mystery! Maybe I'll skip seeing her next time...ew. So, how's life in your new town, Purrl?

-Not so good. I can't seem to settle down in any one village. I regret leaving N.Y. in the first place, really...

-You should come back, kittycat! HE'd be thrilled to have you, whether he's actually here in the flesh or not. I feel like he is now more than ever!

-I don't know...it'd be too strange. Maybe if I don't find anywhere better to stay, kitten. Surely ONE village is up to my standards! But oh, HIM. I certainly hope he's there. Remember when you thought HE hated you because of that joke you played on him?

-Cut it out! That still bothers me. Even if it was funny. He and I laugh about it now. Or would, if we both could...y'know.

-Mm. Well, I must go. I'm...ahh...getting very sleepy, kitten. I'll talk to you again in a few days, Kiki.

-OK. Thanks for talking with me, Purrl.

-Anytime. Goodbye for now, kitten.

-Bye, kittycat!

* * *

><p><strong>AN again**

**Looks like ANOTHER character is in the mix now. Sounds like an old friend. Kiki now has greater suspicions that Ethan is in town.**

**Questions:**

**1: Do the original lines I write for Tom Nook seem much different from the original dialogue, or are the personality traits about the same?**

**2: What was that "little joke," do you think? Get creative!**

**3: Purrl...do you think she's in this for the gossip, or does she truly have connections with Ethan?**

**In the next chapter, Ethan's going to (hopefully) resolve a conflict. In addition, previously introduced characters will be sharing the spotlight, including some good old-fashioned GC snooty action. Stay tuned, or whatever Computerfan would say.**


	9. 8: Favors for CocoResolving Conflict

**A/N**

**Hey, everyone! I know this chapter is later than the others, but hopefully it'll have enough going on to make up for it.**

**This week, Ethan's going to resolve a villager conflict and get closer to Coco, while Kiki continues to ponder whether Ethan is in town or not.**

**Review answering time!**

**TheLonelyAbsol: Thank you for your kind review! Heh, your estimate on Kiki's joke isn't quite accurate, but a funny guess! Thanks also for your review on my Resetti story! About acres, every town has them...they're squares that separate the town into little parts of a whole. Wild World has 16, 4x4; City Folk has 25, 5x5; New Leaf has 20; 5x4 I think, and the original version has a glorious 30, 5x6. In AC for the GameCube, the acres are organized kind of like Battleship...A-1 is the northwestmost corner, and F-5 is the southwestmost corner. If you're on ACC, I have a map of N.Y. on there you can find!**

**Ichigo Erizabesu/Bitty: Thank you again for your review! Hehe...yes, yes she is. XD**

**Aw, MitziCrossing and Pokemonfan67 didn't review last time...alas.**

**On to the story!**

"Whoa ho ho ho! Oh ho ho!" Tom Nook chortled as Ethan got up from from falling on the ground from tripping on the corner of the slow door.

"Yes, yes, it's hilarious..." Ethan agreed, somewhat insulted. "I mailed the letter to Kiki."

"Good job! It took you longer than I would have liked, so I'll have to dock you a bit. How does 130 bells sound?"

"Sounds good. Sorry for my lengthiness."

Tom Nook smiled. "But I'm glad you got it done. After all, if you can't even write a letter," Tom Nook suddenly appeared somewhat serious, "you're going to have problems in this town."

"Heh, Bunnie has already given me the idea that people here loooove their mail."

"It just means a lot that one will sit down and take the time to write somebody, hm?"

Ethan nodded. "Indeed...SO!" Ethan sighed, somewhat excited now and forgetting about his previous assault from who knows who. "What's next on the list?"

Tom Nook widened his eyes slightly. "Oh, yes, well...I, uh, haven't actually prepared the next package I need you to deliver, hm? I'm a bit behind..."

"Oh," Ethan mumbled. "I could go help some townsfolk and come back l-" Ethan stopped himself a bit too late. That wasn't...his...line...

"Why, that's just what I was thinking, Ethan!" Phew! "Clever boy, hm? You go ahead, and don't be gone too long, all right?"

"All right, thank you!" Ethan said as he almost ran into the door again. Almost. Missing it by a nose hair, Ethan was beginning to think he was actually beginning to get used to town.

Ethan stepped into the town square and took a whiff. It smelled clean and sweet, whatever it was. But there was a faint scent of...vegetables? And...B.O.? Ethan looked down and saw Snake staring up at him. "Gyah!" Ethan blurted. "Oh, sorry, Snake! I didn't see you there."

"Hey, it's cool, bunyip! What're you sniffing the air for?"

"Uh...I dunno," Ethan replied, suddenly kind of embarrassed. "I guess I just...being new in town, I wanted to take in this village as much as I can."

"Oh. Cool. Hope you like it here! If you ever need someone to hang out with, I'm your guy!" Snake said as he began to walk away.

"Uh, hey!" Ethan blurted again, not good at social conversation. "I was wondering if you had any odd jobs for me to do. Nook-er, Tom Nook is a bit caught up, so..." he realized he probably didn't need to mention that.

"Aw, yeah, killer timing!" Snake beamed. "Hugh borrowed my Game Boy and won't give it back! I oughta give that fool the old BAMA!" Ethan failed to restrain a smile. "So, anyway, I'm sick of dealing with it, so I want you to go to Hugh's place and get it back, OK?"

"Certainly," Ethan said.

"Thanks for your help. Don't forget, bunyip!"

And Ethan certainly didn't, as he jogged merrily to Hugh's house, where, thankfully, Hugh was. Knocking on the door, Ethan ducked in. It wasn't much of a duck...it never was...but Ethan didn't like how he was just an inch too tall. He was thankful he was able to get in, at least. He wasn't a total giant. Just taller than everyone else. And some doorways.

"...So, how's it feel to walk on the carpet of champions, la-di-da?" Hugh pridefully boasted...although there wasn't much to brag about, Ethan assumed. "Yeah, so what did you need me for, la-di-da?"

"I have-uh...let me start over. Do you have Snake's...Game Boy? I think it was a Game Boy...yeah, that's what it was. Do you have it?"

"So, are you here to get this Game Boy so you can return it to Snake, la-di-da?"

"Yep!" Ethan chirped, trying to hold back any sarcasm welling up inside him.

"I... I gotta say," Hugh chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't forget, really. I was actually thinking of maybe returning it probably tomorrow. Possibly." Hugh reached into his pocket ('So this is how everyone does it', Ethan noted, not knowing how pantsless people used pockets.) and pulled out a Game Boy in a gift bag. "Good luck, la-di-da." And Ethan left the house, ready to meet Snake in the town square.

WHACK!

"Whoever that is needs to cut it out!" Ethan yelled as he heard footsteps running away. He didn't bother turning around. He or she was gone, anyway. Finally returning to the town square, Ethan spoke to Snake and gave him his Game Boy.

"Hmm...what should I give you?" Snake thought. "How about some nice stationery? You're not disappointed, are you? Of course not! Not you!" Snake said, digging out some honeybee paper.

"Nah, I love stationery! Thanks a bunch, Snake!"

"No, thank you! Now I have all the errands I need done for the day done! Sweet! You be good! I'm gonna head on home and take a break! Whoo, bunyip!" And he was gone. Snake was fast, Ethan noted. Faster than he expected, for some reason. A lot was different from what he expected. This town was even more real than expected, for one thing.  
>Ethan found himself wandering around the Wishing Well, where he could hear a loud conversation between two snootier residents, Robin and Cashmere. That's odd...didn't villagers just talk for a second and then walk away with...usually a different mood? He didn't think they talked this long. Coco was standing off along with Bangle, who both spoke briefly just as Ethan thought should've happened with the snoots. Ethan just heard some brief words shared, but they were said simultaneously, quickly, and they didn't get much across. But Bangle definitely didn't have anything nice to say...he heard the phrase "shut up," so apparently this concerned an earlier argument. Bangle skipped away and Coco stormed away. Ethan could tell Coco's point was ignored by Bangle, whatever it was. Coco stormed near Ethan, and being his normal self, Ethan waved hi and uttered a friendly greeting.<p>

"Don't you come near me!" Coco spat as Ethan drew back his hand, widening his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to chat, doyoing, so just leave me alone," she snarled as she stomped away.

Walking over to Bangle, Ethan scratched his head. "Coco seems awfully sore." Wait...can he start conversations like this? Is it all legal or whatever?

"Yeah, she's just sore because I'm right and she's wrong, growf! But it's not important! Need anything, growf?"

"I'm looking to help some people out with some odd jobs...need anything done, Bangle?"

"Nope, 'fraid not! Just this videotape that belongs to Coco, but I figured I'd burn it or whatever since it doesn't matter to me anymore, growf."

"What?! What kind of talk is that?" Ethan scoffed. "You can't burn someone else's property like that! Well, you can, but you shouldn't! That's just not nice!"

Bangle shook her head. "Duh! It's revenge! And I don't recall this being any of your business, anyway."

"Meh, I guess...I guess it isn't. Sorry I bothered you, then."

Bangle glared at Ethan. "Well, if you're here you may as well take this tape off me, O town peacemaker. It's yours now. I don't want it," Bangle said, reaching into her pockets. "Just don't give it to Coco, growf."

Ethan grinned a sly grin. "Hey, it's mine now. I can do what I want with it, right?" Ethan chuckled as he walked away, leaving Bangle fuming. "Hey, Coco!"

"I said I don't want to talk right now, doyoing. Leave me alone."

Ethan pulled out the unwrapped videotape. "But-"

Coco turned. "I said leave me a-hey! What are you doing with my videotape?"

"Bangle gave it to me. Since it's yours, I figured you ought to have it," Ethan smiled.

"Wow...I...thank you so much, doyoing. Sorry for snapping at you, but...we just get in the stupidest arguments and Bangle gets so worked up! She makes a federal case out of anything! She even starts wrecking stuff you gave her. I fear for my handkerchief now, but I have another, so it's ok. Besides, this tape is so special to me...it's got one of my favorite cooking shows on it, doyoing! Thank you SO much, Ethan!"

"You're welcome, Coco! Are there any odd jobs YOU need done?"

"Well...now that you mention it...I have Cashmere's magazine. Do you think you could give it to her, doyoing?"

"Sure, she's right over there, so just give me a bit and I'll try to give it to her," Ethan grinned as he, with magazine in hand, trotted over to Cashmere and Robin.

"...Well, MY boyfriend is the sweetest, la-di-da! He gives my delicious chocolates and flowers every week!" Robin was bragging.

"And you EAT them, baaaby? Hm...so that's why," Cashmere noted.

"What's why? Why what?"

Ethan had been staring at the two for a good thirty seconds now before actually finding a place to butt in. "Ahem!" Well, that was rude. "I'm sorry to interrupt, madams, but I just wanted to give Cashmere this magazine Coco had borrowed from her." About five seconds of awkward silence passed.

"Well, hand it over, stupid!"

"Right! Sorry, Miss Cashmere," Ethan apologized.

"Just Cashmere is fine! Formalities make me sound old, baaaby. ...And I'm not!"

"Yes, yes, of course! Here's your magazine."

Cashmere pocketed it and pulled out a single leaf. "Here, take this merge sign and go, baaaby. It doesn't suit my tastes."

Ethan pocketed said merge sign, thanked her, and walked back to Coco, notifying her of the item's deliverance before walking back to Tom Nook's shop. There was something about Coco, Ethan thought, that seemed really warm and inviting. It might have been her personality, but she did seem kind of the type that stayed inside a lot. Ethan never saw her far from her house much, after all.  
>Coco, on the other hand, was having some thoughts of her own. She was curious about this awkward boy. He was far different from SPEthan, the other human, but...very much the same. He was more talkative, and Coco liked talkers. She wasn't one to talk a lot, so this way they could share conversations instead of just trying to entertain a seven-year-old kid, or however old that little human was. Coco could tell Ethan, the human in front of her, was a lot older than...hey...Ethan and SPEthan? That's awfully similar, she noticed. Maybe she'd ask him about that sometime...<p>

* * *

><p>Kiki stared at the letter over and over again. SPEthan finished his job for Tom Nook years ago. So...why was he writing for him again? Aha! There was no space before his name. Everyone knows SPEthan has a space before his name, but no one knows exactly why...<br>Maybe her prayer was answered! Maybe Ethan, the human she had oft seen in the save room and through the eyes of her plush form but had never been truly able to contact, was finally here in the flesh! She thought it odd, though. She expected to enter his world, not he hers.  
>Now she was afraid. He wouldn't break the fourth wall a lot, would he? People could get banned for that...she knew there was a fourth wall. Everyone knew they didn't actually exist. That's what Resetti said, anyway. They could know, but they just couldn't let anyone else know they knew. But now that the fourth wall was pretty much broken down with Ethan here, could she finally just...let loose and talk about whatever she wanted? Could she talk to him at all, or would she be banished for being openly self-aware? Only a few could do that...Kiki and everyone else only could at designated times.<br>Her head began to swirl. She was getting dizzy just thinking about all of this. It was just too complicated. She was intelligent, but when it came to that stuff about the fourth wall, she just never could nail it. Everyone else seemed to have the same problem understanding it whenever they privately talked about it in their own homes when Ethan wasn't playing. And that brought another thought to her mind. How in the world is SPEthan running around when Ethan is possibly in town at the same time?!

* * *

> <p><strong>AN**

**Chapter 8 is over! In the next chapter, Kiki will finally meet Ethan...and SPEthan will soon meet Ethan! Will there be conflict or will there be peace?**

**Questions:**

**1: Coco doesn't know the relationship between Ethan and SPEthan. However, she seems to be quickly building a bond with Ethan she doesn't have with SPEthan. What are your thoughts on Coco? Is she a bit moodier than you'd like or do you think she just needs someone to open up to?**

**2: Snooty dialogue...did it remind you of the old dialogue or was I too far off?**

**3: Bangle is really a nice girl, but she's got a few anger-management problems, apparently. Do you think Ethan handled the conflict well or could he have handled it better? How would you have handled it?**

**Bye for now!**


	10. 9: Meeting Kiki

**A/N**

**Hey, everyone! I know it's a late update, and kind of a short chapter, but hopefully you'll like it!**

**Review-Answering Time!**

**LegendaryWolf129: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think I got the personality right!**

**MitziCrossing: Oh, that wretched Charamander. Legit answer. Jacques. Haha XD Thank you!**

**Pokemonfan67: Ooh! You has own stuffs, hmmmmm? Mayhaps I should check them out. Thank you!**

**chares: Thank you! Let's see if you're right about Ethan and SPEthan!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>That town-wrecker.<p>

ThaAt tourist magnet.

That dimension destroyer!

Of course, the giant hadn't actually done any of that, but SPEthan was counting off the things he COULD do. He knew him as well as he knew himself. The only difference between them was that Ethan was lazy and awkward (and clearly a talker), and SPEthan was a go-getter and a bit on the blunt side. Stupid pre-programmed personalities. That's the only thing that kept SPEthan from reading his puppeteer's mind!  
>Well, he was never actually puppeted, per se. SPEthan and Ethan had the same will, most of the same mind, and the same intentions, minus a few differences due to different lifestyles...until now. That controller carried him around no more than he carried himself around. He and Ethan were no different on the inside.<p>

But this town wasn't big enough for the two of them.

Looking briefly to his right, he caught a glimpse of his bigger self chatting away with Filbert, presumably delivering something during that time. He shot a dirty look at the tall human. 'Wretched monster,' he thought. 'I bet you're gonna kill us all with your mere presence. You'll probably break the fourth wall into shards with your nonstop gabbing. At least I don't talk much,' SPEthan bragged on himself a bit. That was a flaw of his. Cockiness. He needed to work on that, he noted.  
>He did think of pulling out his net, but what would that profit him? If he knew himself, it wouldn't scare him off. He'd just get caught doing it and probably hung on a tree or something. It was time for confrontation. One of them had to go, and it wasn't going to be him! Heading towards his new neighbor's abode, he prepared himself for attack.<p>

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Ethan was finally going to meet Kiki.

Axe in his pockets (how he did that he would never know), he trotted over merrily to Kiki's house to complete his final delivery. Looking over at the clock while he was skipping towards the little cat's abode, he suddenly started running. It was 8:59...she usually went to bed at 9:00! Carefully tiptoeing through the flower patch he had planted for her years ago, he knocked on the door and let himself in, as custom was. But as he entered, the lights were off and Kiki was nowhere to be seen. Did he miss her? How could he have missed her? She didn't leave her house! Leaning on the right wall of her entranceway, disappointed in himself for being so slow, he heard a single confirmation sound and suddenly found himself tumbling down a staircase.  
>His head was spinning by the time he reached the bottom, trying in a vain attempt to catch up with how many times his body spun down the staircase, he supposed. He opened his eyes and saw the same music room floor and mod wall he was used to, but he saw rooms, couches, televisions...things he had never even dreamed could be in an Animal Crossing home in this fashion. It looked like an upside-down, normal house! Of course, the upside-down part was fixed as Ethan clumsily shuffled to his feet.<br>As Kiki walked by (with large strides instead of her normal, bouncy walk, and wearing a pink nightgown that flowed elegantly), candy bar and soda drink in hand, she didn't even notice the leggy teenager in her room...or house, as the case may be. Slumping down into a couch facing the opposite direction of Ethan and sighing (funny, Ethan never heard one of his animal friends really sigh). "Well, maybe tomorrow," she mumbled. What tomorrow? She pulled out the letter Ethan sent her again and read it aloud, throwing in a "kittycat" here and there because it was her catchphrase and she felt like saying it. Suddenly she looked behind her, probably just now noticing what that crashing thud was resounding down her staircase...

"AHH!" she screamed, hiding behind her couch, slowly peeking up again. "N-no way..."

Ethan smiled and stretched his arms out. "Surprise?"

Kiki walked up to him and poked him a few times to see if Ethan was physically there. Soon satisfied after poking him a few times, she crossed her arms and tried to scowl. "All right, buster. How long have you been standing there, kittycat? And how long have you been in N.Y.?"

"Well, I walked in at 9 on the dot and fell down about fifteen seconds after that," Ethan stated truthfully. "I've been standing here for most of that time. And I believe I dropped in...ah...the sun was setting...I think..."

"Well, why didn't you come to me first, kittycat? You know I'd want to see you the most!"

"Well, Tom Nook and I thought we'd kinda make that letter I sent you kind of a drumroll to my grand arrival. Besides, I was saving the best for last!" Ethan smiled, suddenly getting hugged by the small, friendly cat. Ethan hugged back...just like he always wanted to. "I'm so glad I can finally do this."

"Me too, kittycat! Sorry you had to find out about my...er...basement...or whatever. I was about to head to bed. Wait, if you're awake...how is...how is Ethan running around without you at the controller?!" Kiki gasped, doing the "shock" emotion as she did so.

Ethan became a bit afraid at this time. "What do you mean, running around? How do you know? And...huh, I didn't figure we could talk about this."

"Well, you can with me. In private. I know you and I both have a lot of questions, but..."

"I understand. I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?" Ethan smiled.

"But..." Kiki said, panicking on the spot, "I'm afraid you'll disappear!" she cried. "I've waited and wished and watched for so long...please don't leave me..." she choked, suddenly clinging onto Ethan like a distressed child.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kiki...I've absolutely no intent to leave you now. Fortunately, if I do leave...I can come back. Naturally, Sundays, I won't be very active, what with church and all...but I should be here tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow morning, OK? By the way, here's your axe." Ethan awkwardly handed her the tool and Kiki absentmindedly pocketed it.

Kiki sighed. "Promise?"

"I can't promise. The mayor could kill me in my sleep, so I can't confirm anything. He thought I was an alien..."

They both walked up the stairs a bit. "I guess you kinda are, kittycat. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you SO much!" She beamed as she pecked him on the cheek and went back down the stairs. Ethan could tell tomorrow was going to be a fantastic day.

Stepping back into the shop, Tom Nook warmly greeted him. Their little surprise worked.

* * *

><p>-...<p>

-...Was it Derek?

-Yes.

-...

-Ethan's been fittin' right in.

-Good. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning.

-I'm sure he's enthusiastic to start his new life in the village on his second day.

-Well, his enthusiasm can wait until after I'm done talkin' to him, can't it?

-Can't it?

-Yes...I guess it can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Huzzah! They've met at last! The wait is over. What will tomorrow hold for them?**

**Fewer questions today, but here we go...**

**1: SPEthan is just enough like Ethan to think have the same intentions Ethan would, but enough differences in his preset personality to set him off ever-slightly from Ethan. How similar do you think your character is to you? Is it an entirely different persona or just you?**

**2: Ethan and SPEthan are going to meet in the next chapter. Do you expect a brawl? A stare-down? Immediate friendship?**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
